


Crash in to me

by Signe_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plane Crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the hurt/comfort bingo prompt "plane crash".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash in to me

Dean knew that getting in the plane was going to end in disaster but, no, just because he had a stupid phobia nobody would listen to his perfectly valid complaints. It wasn’t like they even HAD to fly. It wasn’t like they even HAD to go to Alaska. It wasn’t like the world was ending or anything. No, they were going to stupid Alaska because Bobby had a friend there who needed a hand and now Dean was going to die. 

“Dean, relax,” Sam laughed, and Dean was going to fucking punch him. “It’s just turbulence. This is normal.” 

“Nothing normal about this,” Dean ground, gripping the arms of his seat. He’d left the seat belt on and he was damn glad of it. Worst happened, at least he wasn’t getting thrown around the cabin. He kind of wished he’d got Cas to take them but, well, he was still a few cards short of a full deck and Sam had been a little bitch about it. Dean didn’t mind so much himself, he’d gotten kind of used to it and honestly on the scale of destroying the world to completely loopy, which seemed to be the scale Cas was operating on, he’d rather have him at loopy. Not that he was so bad now, but not fully reliable either according to Sam. 

Of course, it was possible that Sam was just being a bitch because he didn’t have an angel best friend to take him places and stick with him and bring him beers. That was hardly Dean’s fault. 

Still, thinking about Cas calmed him down a little. The plane seemed like it was just messing with him at the moment, not actually crashing, though he wasn’t going to get out of his chair to test that. And if the worst did happen they had an angel on their side. How many of the other people here had their own personal angels? None. 

The plane gave a sudden jerk and Dean gripped the arm rest tighter. Sam laughed and patted his hand and Dean would seriously have swung for his jaw if that wouldn’t mean letting go of the arm rest. 

He should have told Sam to fuck of and asked Cas. Ok, so the guy was a bit...scattered. He’d have done this for them. He always turned up when Dean called too, though not always for Sam. Maybe that’s why Sam was being such a bitch about this. Though he probably didn’t want to know why Cas was always so eager to hear from Dean. Dean liked their understanding and all but it wasn’t the kind of thing you discussed with your little brother. 

He thought for a second about calling Cas now. That would freak the air crew out like nothing, some poor hunter would probably end up investigating the case of a guy turning up in the middle of a plane in flight and disappearing with two other guys. Still, might be worth it to get out of this situation. 

It wasn’t like Dean wasn’t used to fear, he was. He’d basically been raised on it. Didn’t mean he had to like it though. Didn’t mean he didn’t hate the way his body was gearing up for a fight but there was nobody to swing for. Didn’t mean he liked how the muscles were clenching in his legs, in his arms, how he couldn’t have let go of the damn seat even if he’d wanted to because he was so fucking scared. On a hunt when you got scared, you got to punch shit or run or scream. Here, he had to sit and pretend he wasn’t going to die. 

He couldn’t do this. 

The plain shuddered again and he squeezed his eyes closed. Block it out, that was the thing. Don’t think about it. Think about Cas. About Cas naked and warm and shit, this isn’t even turning him on a little he’s so scared and that’s not good. 

Another shudder, and another. He’s not the only one on the plane scared now. Other people are too. The hostess is still smiling at them all like she finds their fear adorable and Dean kind of wants to punch her. This is anything but adorable. 

Then there’s the sound. Dean knows it only takes a second but it feels like minutes. This horrible sound of twisted metal screeching as it crashes against other metal. No scream in the pit could make his stomach drop like that shriek. His legs try to push him up to run, the seat belt holds him down, then everything is going at ten times the speed. 

The gas masks drop down, people are screaming, the flight attendant is running and Dean turns and sees the look on Sam’s face. He looks like someone just told him aliens are real after all and one’s coming round this afternoon for tea and fancy cakes. For a second their eyes lock and Dean knows it’s real. Knows this isn’t an overreaction or a panic, this is real. They’re going down, not even Sam can deny it. The fucking plane is fucking crashing and there’s nothing he can do. 

There’s smoke and screaming and they must be falling because the bottom has dropped out of his stomach. He’s going to die. Nothing he can do now, nothing anyone can do for any of them. He’s going to die. Sammy’s going to die. Everyone’s going to die. 

He closes his eyes and screams for Cas. 

Then suddenly he’s falling. Tipping forward, the arms of the chair suddenly gone he reaches out and his hands crush down in to soft grass. He pushes himself back up quickly, heart hammering still, muscles clenched. He’s outside. He’s outside and he’s on the ground and Sam is there, sat next to him, and this had better not be fucking heaven. 

Only it’s not, it can’t be, because Cas is there looking at Dean like he’s not quite sure what to make of this, hands still part way extended from where he’d touched them. Cas. He’d called for Cas and Cas had come for him. Lifted him out of the plane, lifted them both out, and set them down here. Wherever the hell here was. 

“Where are we?” he snapped. Castiel just blinked at him for an agonising second and Dean wanted to scream. Needed to know. His mind knew they were on the ground but his body hadn’t caught up with the program yet and was still insisting he was on a plane that was about to crash. 

“Since I was retrieving you anyway, I thought it best to bring you straight to your destination,” Cas said. Dean growled, his hand clenching against his will. Fucking angel bastard. 

“What about everyone else on the flight? You save them?” 

“I could not,” Cas said, and he looked upset and Dean wanted to punch him or maybe do some other stuff that he wasn’t quite admitting to and now his arms were fucking spasming. It wasn’t shaking, it was spasms. Dean Winchester did not shake. 

“You didn’t try.” 

“Dean.” That was Sam, trying to be reasonable, no doubt. A higher part of Dean’s brain told him to listen, but he couldn’t. He had all this fear and he needed to do something. To punch or scream or something. Anything. 

“You didn’t try!” He grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his trench coat, hurling him forward. “They all died, I could have died.” 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said, and he fucking sounded sorry. “I could only save the two of you.” 

It was the fact the Cas sounded sorry that broke him, nothing else. He’d been being an ass, he knew, but Cas was genuinely sorry and Dean was so fucking close and there was no use denying his arms were shaking now, his entire body was shaking and suddenly it was like the wires had been cut and he fell forward like a puppet in to Cas. 

Cas held him. They were hugging. Arms around Dean, Dean with his hands bunched his Cas’ trench coat, his face in Cas’ neck. He knew he shouldn’t, knew he should step back and be the man but he couldn’t have in that second if he’d wanted to. Couldn’t have forced his hands to release the grip on Castiel’s coat that they’d apparently decided to take since the arm rest wasn’t available any more. Couldn’t force his legs to stand when all they seemed to want to do was shake him apart. Couldn’t force his stupid eyes to stop leaking and Winchesters didn’t cry, they certainly didn’t cry stood in a field of flowers into the lapels of their sort of crazy angel maybe boyfriend’s stupid ugly coat but Dean had never been so scared in his life, never been so powerless and wound up and Cas had saved him and he didn’t even fucking care. Didn’t care that anyone could see, that Sam was here, they he was sobbing and Cas was running inexperienced hands up and down his back trying to comfort because it had happened and it was over. 

He was still alive. 

When he came back to himself enough to care Castiel was still stood there easily supporting his weight. One hand was tangled in Dean’s hair, the other stroking his back still. He was also taking. 

“No, Sam.” 

“I don’t want to do this either,” Sam said, and Dean didn’t want to think too much about Sam right now. Didn’t want to think what Sam might be thinking of him. He just wanted some time. Some time for his heart to really calm down, for the world to settled back in to its usual orbit and everything to be alright. “If we disappear completely people will be suspicious.” 

“You used fake identities to board the plane.” 

“Yes,” Sam agreed. “But we might need those identities again. If you just drop us among the survivors...” 

“Sam,” Cas said, and his voice was soft. “I am sorry, I’m afraid there are no survivors. I will not take Dean back there to prove it to you, either. Those identities will be presumed dead because everyone else died.” 

That’s like a damn punch to the gut, and he tenses. Everyone died. Not even a small crash then, a bad crash. A bad crash and everyone died and Dean is still here not because of anything about himself, not like normal, but because of Castiel. Because Castiel gives a damn about him. For now, that’s enough. 

He knows he should protest. Should push the angel away and tell them all he isn’t soft, that a bit of crashed plane won’t scare him but the truth is he knows it will, and he’s comfortable where he is. It’s so rare he lets himself relax like this, lets himself be like this. 

Soon. He’ll stand up soon and he’ll be Dean Winchester and kick ass soon. But now, just for a few more minutes, he’s going to stand here in the arms of his angel and enjoy not being dead.


End file.
